Assembly Required
Assembly Required is the second episode of Minecraft: Story Mode. It was initially released October 27, 2015. It is narrated by Billy West. Plot For the plot, click here. Time is running out for our intrepid heroes, as the Wither Storm looms ever closer, consuming everything in its' wake. Jesse and friends are off to explore wondrous Redstone marvels and kingdoms of chaos in search of Magnus and Ellegaard, the remaining known members of The Order of the Stone. Can these legendary figures help our heroes stop the impending threat? In-Game Decisions How did you take down the Ghast? * 50.4% took down the ghast with a bow. * 20.1% took down the ghast with a fishing rod. * 29.5% took down the ghast by reflecting its fire beams. Did you leave at night or in the morning? * 76.1% departed at night. * 23.9% departed at morning. Did you kill a monster with a bow and arrow? * 57.4% of players completed Episode 2 without killing a monster with the bow and arrow. Did you fall into the pit of Endermen? * 59.2% of players fell into the pit of Endermen. * 40.8% of players didn`t fell into the pit of Endermen. Did you tell Gabriel/Petra to let Ivor go? * 28.4% of players told Gabriel/Petra to let Ivor go. Redstonia Version Did you craft or steal the repeater? * 75.9% stole a repeater. * 24.1% crafted a repeater. Did you build the command block? * 91.1% stayed to help Ellegaard to build the command block. * 8.9% didn't stay to help Ellegaard to build the command block. Did you launch Reuben in the Cow-A-Pult? * 87.3% of players did not launch Reuben. * 12.7% of players launch Reuben. Did you set all the bats free in Ellegaard's dome? * 99.6% of players did not set all the bats free. * 0.4% of players set all the bats free. Boom Town Version Did you trust Axel with the amulet? * 68.1% trusted Axel with the amulet. * 31.9% kept the amulet while Axel distracted the griefers. What was your Boom Town fighting name? * 45.3% went by the name "The Destroyer". * 33.3% went by the name "The Amulet Holder". * 17.2% went by the name "The Ocelot Slayer". * 4.2% went by the name "The Pig Master". Achievements/Trophies *''Nether Say Die'' - Complete Chapter 1 *''Griefer Madness'' - Recruit Magnus *''Occam's Razor'' - Recruit Ellegaard *''No Time to Lose'' - Complete Chapter 4 *''In the Shadow of Giants'' - Complete Chapter 5 *''Left Behind'' - Complete Chapter 6 Appearances Characters: * Pattson Oswalt as Jesse (Male) * Catherine Taber as Jesse (Female) * Dee Bradley Baker as Reuben * Martha Plimpton as Olivia * Brian Posehn as Axel * Ashley Johnson as Petra (Determinant) * Scott Porter as Lukas * Dave Fennoy as Gabriel (Determinant) * Paul Reubens as Ivor * Corey Feldman as Magnus * Grey Griffin as Ellegaard * Ursula Taherian as Nohr (Determinant) * A.J. Riebli as the Death Bowl Announcer (Determinant) * Michael Gambino as Calvin (Determinant) * TBA as Sandy (Determinant) * Erin Yvette as Mabel and Farmer Gloria (Determinant) * Jason Topolski as Disco Mickey (Determinant) * Matthew Mercer as Schoolboy (Determinant) * TBA as Old Man (Determinant) * Soren the Architect (Mentioned) Creatures: * Wither Storm * Ghast * Zombies * Creepers * Skeleton * Endermen * Spiders * Hostile Mobs * Chickens * Bats (Determinant) * Cows (Determinant) Trivia *This episode is about an hour to an hour and ten minutes long, making it the one of shortest episodes out of any Telltale Game. However, this does not include the differences involved in seeking out Ellegaard in Redstonia or Magnus in Boom Town. *In Redstonia, if Jesse steals a Redstone Repeater (Determinant), then people will stop giving you ingredients to craft one. *In Redstonia, Jesse can either choose to craft a Redstone Repeater or steal one from from Disco Mickey, however, it is possible to do both. *The title card for this episode is one of two title cards to not feature Jesse. The other is the old title card for Order Up! Trailer Category:Episodes Category:Season Pass